1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributor strip for telecommunication systems, particularly telephone systems, having separating contacts arranged in rows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German published application 34 35 721, for example, discloses such a distributor strip. In accordance therewith, a separating contact is respectively formed by contact poles of two contact pieces whose free ends project from the distributor strip at the servicing side and are fashioned as terminal elements thereat for incoming and outgoing lines. The contact parts are fashioned in the inside of the distributor strip as contact springs that are bent back arcuately onto themselves and have the contact poles at their spring ends. The contact poles are arranged in the region of the rear side of the distributor strip. A plug can be inserted from the servicing side between the contact poles. Due to the arrangement of the contact poles close to the rear side of the strip, the contact springs point in the plug-in direction of the plugs and form a favorable ramp bevel for the plugs. The contact parts are multiply bent over onto themselves and are mirror-symmetrically arranged relative to one another, so that a great overall width of the distributor strip results.
Proceeding from the end face of the distributor strip, the lines incoming from the subscribers are connected to a double row of terminal elements. The outgoing lines leading to the switching equipment are brought to the opposite double row of terminal elements proceeding from the rear side. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,173, fully incorporated herein by this reference, also discloses that the terminals elements for the incoming lines that are frequently changed be arranged at the service side. The terminal elements for the outgoing lines that are seldom changed lie at the rear side of the distributor strip that faces away from the service side. Contact parts project from both terminal elements on a straight line into the interior of the distributor strip. One of these contact parts is fashioned as a contact spring that overlaps the cooperating contact part and, together therewith, form the central contact location that can be parted by a separating plug that is inserted at the service side.